


I will adore you until eternity

by captainegg



Series: be my baby (Sugar Daddy AU) [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Lingerie, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sugar Baby Henry, Sugar Daddy Alex, Suit Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Alex got Henry two sets of lingerie and Henry is eager to try them on.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: be my baby (Sugar Daddy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050326
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	I will adore you until eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Evie and my Brezelchen for beta reading this baby. You guys are amazing! 💙
> 
> Title: Be My Baby by The Ronettes  
> Inspired by: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt
> 
> Find the playlist for this series [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3atIp46nVdHbNVATe6NcOh?si=xbEOwGBrSmS7Yy8PyoG0Ug) 🎶
> 
> Disclaimer because I feel like there should be one: Alex and Henry are both adults in this fic and have a mutually beneficial relationship that they have both agreed on and are comfortable with. Sex workers of all kinds and their experiences are very valid so please keep any negativity or stereotypes you might have out of my comments. Thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

They have an agreement, a mutually beneficial relationship.

An agreement that includes going out for dinner to fancy restaurants, expensive gifts, lounging in large hotel beds and having sex. And it’s not just sex, it’s actually _good_ sex.

At first, Henry had been hesitant. He previously had been in a couple of sexual relationships but Henry likes how much he is in control this time. He gets to pick when and where, how long and how much. Alex just organizes everything around it.

They have been doing this for close to seven months now. And Henry has to admit that he has come to enjoy Alex’s company a lot. He’s sweet and charming, he makes Henry laugh and seems to be genuinely interested in him and not only his looks. During these seven months, Henry has learned a couple of things about Alex.

Firstly, Alex likes to shower him in gifts. He has received everything from expensive jewellery and lingerie to custom-made sex toys and designer clothing items to tickets to concerts of Henry’s favourite bands and plane tickets so Henry could see his family over Christmas.

Secondly, Alex likes it when Henry wears his gifts. Not only when they are together but especially when they are apart. Henry makes sure to take photos for him when he wears a new lingerie set or a piece of body jewellery around the house.

Thirdly, Alex likes it when Henry takes control in the bedroom. It all started when they went out for dinner once and Henry had teased Alex about his tie and how good it would look around Alex’s wrist, binding him to his bedpost. They didn’t get dessert that night.

Henry enters the apartment building in which Alex lives. It’s very unlike the one Henry lives in with Pez. This one is new with a golden revolving door, marbled floors in the entrance hall, glass elevators. The air smells fresh and clean, not like soup and rotting trash. 

Henry enters the elevator and presses the button for the sixth floor. The door closes behind him with a soft swish. He watches as the snow-covered streets of New York grow smaller, thinking about how Alex told him once that he would like to fuck him right here, for all world to see. And Henry kinda likes that idea.

The elevator comes to a halt on floor six and Henry exits the elevator, turning right until he reaches Alex’s apartment door. With stiff fingers, he retrieves the key from deep within his pocket and unlocks the door. Alex had given him the keys a few months ago with the comment, “In case you ever need a place to sleep. You’re always welcome here.” Henry hasn’t needed to yet but he appreciates the offer either way.

The inside of the apartment is nicely warm and the air smells like gingerbread and hot chocolate. Someone’s in a festive mood, Henry thinks. He kicks off his soaked and clammy boots and takes off his coat before he walks down the long hallway. “Alex?” he calls out. “It’s me, Henry.” Not that Alex would expect anyone else.

“Henry, sweetheart. I’m in the kitchen.”

 _Sweetheart._ Henry has no idea when they started to call each other by pet names but he’s gotten too used to it by now and wouldn’t want to change it for anything in the world. For some, it might be weird but for him and Alex, it has long become a part of their routine, their play.

Alex calls him sweetheart and baby. Henry calls him love. It’s a thing, _their thing_.

Alex stands by the stove, filling two cups with a steaming beverage when Henry enters. “Sorry, I would have come to the door but I wanted to make sure you have something hot to drink. It’s freezing outside, isn’t it?” Alex says and hands Henry his cup. 

Henry nods with a quiet smile, cold fingers curling around the cup. Alex is right, something hot is just what he needed to warm up. 

Alex has always been this forthcoming, this comforting. Henry can tell that he cares greatly about him and it makes his heart all fuzzy. Between Alex, Pez and his sister Bea, no one really cares all too much about him. Henry prefers to stay under the radar and keep a smaller circle of friends.

“I bought you two new lingerie sets,” Alex says and takes a sip from his own cup, catching Henry’s attention. “I laid them out in the bedroom so feel free to take a look. You can pick either one or both or none, it’s up to you.” With a smile, he adds, “I saw them and thought of you but we can also do something different if you like..”

Henry can’t hold back the excited smile that creeps onto his face, the heat bubbling in his gut. He knows that whenever Alex gets him new lingerie, they will have sex unless Henry says otherwise. But he’s very much in the mood today so he quickly downs his drink. “Then I better take a look,” he teases. Alex chuckles and says, “Call me when you’re ready.”

Alex’s bedroom is rather big but minimalistic except for the bed. It’s fucking huge with high bedposts and dark satin sheets. On the bed, Alex has placed two lingerie sets. 

The first one is simple. A bralette with matching panties in a dark lavender mesh type material with velvet edges. Henry carefully picks the panties up and thumbs over the fabric. The feeling sends shivers down his spine. Henry can understand why Alex has picked out this one for him.

The second set, however, fits the current season a lot better and Henry feels himself gravitating more towards that one. It’s a beautiful dark red babydoll with white details and a matching panty. 

Henry starts undressing and places his clothes neatly folded on the dresser across the bed. Alex has placed an array of perfumes on a silver tablet there along with deodorant, baby wipes and chapstick. Henry sprays some perfume on his neck and wrist before he turns and takes a look at himself in the mirror.

The babydoll fits him perfectly and while it covers up most of his toned stomach, the fabric is sheer enough to reveal an outline of his body. The cups are made out of beautiful lace and white detailing runs along the cleavage, and even though Henry doesn’t have breasts, it still looks nice. The lace panties frame his already half-hard cock perfectly. They sit a little higher on his hips, exposing more of his leg and creating the illusion of an hourglass figure. 

Henry is more than happy with the way he looks and walks back over to the bed and crawls onto the soft mattress. He shuffles around for a moment before he has found a comfortable position, legs folded underneath him and lightly spread apart. “I’m ready, love,” Henry calls out.

Alex enters the room and it immediately knocks all the air out of Henry’s lungs because Alex is no longer wearing jeans and a polo shirt as he did a few minutes ago. Instead, he wears a three-piece suit in the same dark red colour of Henry’s babydoll with a matching tie. The sight makes Henry shiver and his cock twitch.

“Baby,” Alex says lovingly and closes the door behind him but doesn’t come closer. He just looks at Henry, takes it all in.

Henry fidgets slightly but doesn’t move, patiently awaiting Alex’s next move. Snow falls silently outside the window but Henry only has eyes for Alex and Alex only has eyes for Henry.

When he finally moves, Henry feels as if an eternity has passed. “Tell me,” Alex says and steps forward until he stands in front of Henry, placing two long fingers underneath his chin and gently lifting up his head. Henry doesn’t resist. “What do you want for Christmas?”

Henry chuckles, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,” he sings quietly, licking his lips with a confident grin. He knows that song by heart, Pez has been assaulting his ears with it for the past two weeks.

“Oh, you’ve been good you say?” Alex asks. Henry nods eagerly and swallows, watching Alex’s face closely. “Perfect,” Alex purrs, letting go of Henry’s chin and standing back once more, hands buried deep in the pockets of his dress pants.

“An outer space convertible in light blue, a yacht,” Henry begins to list but is almost immediately distracted by Alex flexing his wrist and taking off his watch, carefully placing it on the silver tablet on the dresser besides Henry’s clothing. 

“Interesting choice,” Alex says with a dark chuckle and returns to stand in front of the bed, knees touching its frame. He gestures for Henry to come closer with a curl of his fingers and Henry immediately follows suit.

Alex dips down his head and Henry leans upward until their lips are barely brushing. Alex drags his lips lightly over Henry’s cheek to his ear and whispers, “Is there anything else you wish for?”

Henry shudders, Alex’s breath both cold and hot against his sensitive skin. “You,” he replies without hesitation. “I want to suck you off and I want you to fuck me and, most of all, I want to tie you to your stupidly posh bedpost with that stupid tie of yours.”

“Well then,” Alex says and stands back up straight and shrugs off his suit jacket, revealing the tight vest and dress shirt underneath. “Come here,” he orders and starts unbuckling his belt.

Henry’s throat goes dry as the desert and he crawls closer to the edge of the bed. His eyes are fixed on Alex’s elegant, dark fingers against the leather of his belt, slowly pulling down his zipper.

The sight of Alex’s big half-hard cock makes Henry’s own twitch, the friction from the lace of his panties sends shivers down his spine. He slowly reaches out and curls his fingers around Alex’s shaft. 

Alex lifts his hand and laces his beautiful fingers into Henry’s golden curls and guides his head towards his cock until Henry sticks out his tongue and gives Alex’s tip a small lick, coaxing a low moan out of the other man.

Henry enjoys giving head, he especially enjoys giving head to _Alex._ He is always so responsive, praises Henry and guides him. Alex is never pushing him too much, always asking Henry if he wants to keep going and if he’s comfortable. “He’s doing the bare minimum,” Pez always likes to say but Henry knows that many other young men and women in his position don’t have a partner who respects them like Alex respects Henry.

“You okay?” Alex asks and it’s just then that Henry realizes that he hasn’t moved at all. He nods and clears his throat, “Yeah.” And then with returning confidence, “Where was I?”

Alex chuckles and runs his fingers through Henry’s hair and then down his face to angle his head up a little. “Good. And I think you wanted to blow me.”

Henry hums and opens his mouth, slowly taking Alex in. He places one hand on the base of Alex’s shaft and holds himself steady with the other on Alex’s leg, fingers curling into the fabric of his pants.

“Careful,” Alex brushes a curl out of his face, “don’t rip them. I know that you can.”

Henry chuckles, sending vibrations down Alex’s shaft which causes him to thrust forward a little too hard but Henry takes a deep breath and suppresses his gag reflex. “Sorry,” Alex laughs softly and Henry looks up at him, taking in how beautiful the corners of Alex’s lips curl up, how his laugh makes his nose crinkle and how bright his eyes look.

Henry hums again and lowers his eyes, tongue pressed tightly against Alex’s shaft, focusing completely on sucking and nibbling the way he knows Alex likes it. He knows that Alex likes it when he hollows his cheeks when he uses his hand to squeeze the base of his shaft, when he swirls his tongue around the head and presses the tip of his tongue in the small slit there.

And Alex, well, he lets Henry know just how much he likes it. He gently tugs on his hair, moans quietly under his breath and whispers his name, calls him _sweetheart_ and _baby._

Henry pulls his head back after a while and licks his lips. They are wet with saliva and precum, Alex’s taste heavy on his tongue.

Alex has a faint blush sitting high on his cheeks and he reaches out to gently trace over Henry’s parted lips with this thumb before easing it into his mouth and Henry willingly opens it a little wider, tongue swirling around Alex’s thumb.

He can feel lust pulsing under his skin and his cock is desperate for attention but Henry doesn’t dare to move unless Alex tells him to. Henry likes to take control in the bedroom but he also likes to let Alex take over from time to time just to flip the switch again.

Alex retrieves his thumb and steps back again. 

Henry is a little out of breath and watches, mesmerized, as Alex brings his hands up and starts to undo his tie, the sound of skin over the expensive fabric, a moan erupting from deep within his throat.

Before meeting Alex, Henry never knew how attractive hands could be. Alex has beautiful hands with strong wrists and large palms, elegant fingers that move and curl in ways Henry could admire for hours.

“Want to tie me to my stupidly posh bedpost with that stupid tie of mine?” Alex asks, teasingly and slips the tie off completely and holds it out to Henry with his right hand while he unbuttons his shirt with the left. “Go on, take it,” he encourages him and Henry takes the tie from him, thumbing over the fabric while his eyes are still glued to Alex.

Alex walks around the bed, crawls onto the mattress and curls his fingers around Henry’s neck and pulls him closer until their lips finally meet in a proper, bruising kiss. 

Henry wraps his arms around Alex, seating himself on his lap. The friction of his cock against Alex’s coaxes a moan out of him, his entire body quaking against his will.

Alex places a hand on Henry’s hip, brushing over the fabric of the babydoll before he slips his fingers underneath it and touches Henry’s smooth skin, thumb digging into the soft flesh there. “Should I prep you or do you want me to watch?” he asks, eyes fixed on Henry as he draws small circles across his hip with his thumb.

“I want you to watch,” Henry says without hesitation, the image of Alex watching him stretch himself open makes the lustful heat inside of him only grow hotter.

Alex hums and nods, lifting his hand from Henry’s hip up to his face and gently cupping his cheek. “Then go ahead, sweetheart.” 

Henry smiles and places a kiss on the palm of Alex’s hand before he takes it and binds it along with the other to the bedpost, giving it an experimental tug. The knot is tight but not too tight that Alex wouldn’t be able to free himself. 

Henry looks at Alex for a moment, taking in the contrast of his suit against the silk sheets, his beautiful hands bound by his wrists, expensive fabric stretching over the lean muscle on his arms and legs.

Henry leans over Alex to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer of the nightstand and then gets up from the bed to strip out of his panties, keeping the babydoll on. He can feel Alex’s eyes resting on him, watching him move about.

Henry settles back onto the mattress, straddling Alex’s hips once more. He pops open the bottle of lube and pours some of it onto his hand, gently rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up a little before he reaches back, his fingers tracing his hole. A shiver rocks through him and he utters Alex’s name under his breath, eyes half-closed.

“You are the prettiest person I have ever seen,” Alex whispers and Henry feels himself blush regardless of how many times Alex has given him that compliment. Alex likes to give Henry compliments and Henry gratefully lets him. He’s not good with compliments, never has been but somehow he believes every little word that Alex utters to him in dark hotel rooms, crowded elevators and expensive restaurants.

He finally teases a finger into himself, quickly followed by another. The stretch is good, a little painful but the lube helps a lot and Henry quickly finds himself slowly rocking back and forth on his fingers. He leans forward and kisses Alex, tugging at his lip.

Alex hums approvingly and Henry hears the rattling of the bedpost as Alex tries to free himself which causes him to chuckle deep in his throat. “Tell me,” he teases, “how badly do you want to fuck me?” He can hear the breath hitch in Alex’s throat, the sound a strangled mix of a groan and a moan. 

“I would fuck you so good, you wouldn’t be able to walk, Henry. I would fuck you so hard that you would imprint on my mattress and I could admire your beautiful body even after you are long gone.” His voice is deep, rough and it does _a lot of things_ for Henry.

“Oh, yeah?” Henry shoots back stretching his tongue out, tip brushing over Alex’s parted lips. He slowly pulls out his fingers, teasing his hole with his thumb for a final time before he sneaks his hand between them and gives Alex’s very hard and hot cock a few pumps.

Alex nods and lifts his head lightly until their lips meet in a hungry kiss, all tongue and teeth.

Blindly, Henry reaches for the condom, rips it open without taking his lips off of Alex’s and then skillfully rolls it onto Alex’s shaft. He pulls back and licks his lips, pouring another dollop of lube onto his hand and spreading it onto Alex’s cock before he positions himself.

Henry takes a moment, staying completely still, and just looks at Alex lying beneath him. 

His cheeks are red and sweaty curls stick to his forehead. His pupils are blown wide, leaving only the smallest bronze ring. The first set of buttons on his dress shirt are undone and expose his hairless chest though Henry can’t even remember undoing them or seeing Alex undo them himself. Alex still wears the vest and dress pants as well, the feel of the fabric brushing across the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh sends fireworks off inside of Henry’s gut.

“Ready?” Henry asks and Alex nods, anticipation dropping from his lips in form of little huffs and moans. Henry takes a last deep breath and then starts to slowly lower himself onto Alex’s cock, the stretch a lot bigger than the one of his fingers but he has used enough lube to make it as easy as possible and he soon finds himself seated on Alex’s cock, snug against his hip.

They are both a little out of breath and when Henry finally starts to move, it feels as if an eternity has passed. He curls his fingers around the fabric of the tie, holding onto Alex’s hands, thumb brushing over skin and fabric. 

His movements are slow but deep, he has no intention of ending this anytime soon. Some days they go through it quickly, both of them a little too needy to take things slow and other days, like today, they want to take their time touching and teasing each other.

Henry dips down, kisses Alex’s nose and then trails his lips over his cheek and ear down his neck, licking and nibbling at the skin above his pulse point, gently sucking the skin below his collarbone between his teeth. Henry is always careful not to leave marks though he doesn’t mind Alex leaving some on his body as long as they aren’t visible.

Whenever he asks Alex to mark him up, Alex will spread Henry’s legs and position himself between them, lovingly kissing and licking the skin on the inside of his thigh, leaving small marks along the way. Henry knows how much it turns Alex on and Alex has managed to make Henry finish a handful of times just by marking him up.

“Please,” Alex whispers, voice desperate and rough. “Henry, sweetheart, I want to touch you.” He gives the tie another tug and the knot loosens slightly but Alex doesn’t dare to free himself without Henry’s permission.

Henry stills his hip just as Alex is about to slip out of him completely, eyes fixed on him. Alex’s face is flushed, distorted with pleasure and pain of not being able to touch Henry. 

He knows how touchy Alex is, how much he gets off on running his fingers through Henry’s hair, brushing his thumb over his lips and tracing stretch marks and scars on his hips and legs and back.

Henry slowly lowers himself back until Alex is once again buried deep inside of him before his hands travel up Alex’s strong arms until he reaches his wrist. His fingers brush over the soft skin there before Henry skillfully undoes the tie, sliding the fabric off of Alex’s wrist and dropping it next to his head onto the mattress.

Alex smiles and brings his hands to Henry’s face to gently cup his cheeks and pull him into a soft kiss before he wraps them around Henry and flips him over. 

Henry lays on his back now, legs spread wide with the babydoll riding up high on his stomach. 

Alex sits back for a moment, two fingers keeping Henry’s hole busy while his lips leave a wet trail down his thigh and up his torso and chest. “You look stunning in red,” Alex whispers into Henry’s ear, his hot breath sending violent shivers down Henry’s spine.

“So do you,” Henry replies, voice hoarse from pleasure. 

“Is it the colour or the suit?” Alex teases, slowly dragging his lips back down Henry’s body until his lips hover right above Henry’s aching cock. 

“Both,” he replies breathlessly. Alex chuckles and Henry can feel his hot breath on his sensitive tip, the knot of arousal in his gut tightening.

Neither he nor Alex have touched his cock yet and Henry fears if Alex does, he will come immediately. So he quickly tugs on Alex’s hair and says, “Don’t. I want to come with your cock in me.” Blood rushes to his cheeks, face burning.

Alex smiles and nods, moving his lips further down along the inside of Henry’s thigh and calf, lovingly licking and biting and nibbling.

Henry shivers, legs quaking under Alex’s hands and lips. He fists the silk sheets and closes his eyes, hips bucḱling and pushing back onto Alex’s fingers. But it’s not enough, he needs more. He needs Alex back inside of him, needs Alex to fuck him until Alex’s name is the only thing he can remember.

“Love,” he calls out, his voice a cracked mess but Alex lifts his head and crawls back onto him with loving brown eyes and gentle hands and Henry almost forgets what he wanted to say. “Please,” he whispers, fingers brushing over Alex’s bare chest, pushing the fabric to the side to reach more smooth and warm skin. “I want… need you back in me. Your cock, I… I want it. Please, Alex, _love_.”

Alex kisses him softly and slips in a third finger, curling them until he brushes past Henry’s prostate, coaxing a strangled moan out of him. “How do you want me to do it?” Alex asks, placing kisses on Henry’s nose and cheek and eyebrows while his fingers relentlessly massage that sweet sweet spot inside of him.

Henry’s brain feels way too mushy to even try to comprehend words so he slowly rolls onto his stomach and props himself up on his forearms and knees, turning to look at Alex over his shoulder. “Like this,” he breaths.

Alex bites his lip and gives Henry’s ass a light slap before he positions himself behind Henry, rubbing his cock up and down his rim. 

Henry feels tears prickling in the corner of his eyes and squeezes them shut. His entire body is quaking from pleasure and exhaustion. Alex needs to fuck him right now because Henry fears he might actually start crying if he doesn’t.

“Please,” he begs. “No more teasing, please.”

Alex chuckles, fingers digging into Henry’s hips as he slowly pushes forward. 

Henry thinks he might have passed out because the next thing he knows is Alex pounding into him, hard. They are no longer taking it sweet and slow. It’s becoming more desperate as the seconds pass by, pleasure rushing over them in small waves at first until Henry can feel his orgasm approach like a tsunami.

“Alex,” he sputters, choking on a moan as he comes all across his torso and the bedsheets. He feels Alex stiffen behind him, his movements becoming more ragged before he holds completely still and digs his fingers so deep into Henry’s hips, they are sure to leave bruises.

When Henry comes back to his senses, Alex gently brushes his curls out of his hair and hands Henry a water bottle and a wet towel. “Take your time. I’ll be in my office if you need anything,” he says and gets up. 

They rarely cuddle and normally Henry is more than okay with that but today he somehow craves that little bit of domesticity before he’s on his way through the cold and dark streets of New York.

“Can I make one more wish?” Henry asks, nervously taking a sip from his water bottle to keep his throat from closing up.

Alex stops in his tracks and turns, hands buried in his pockets. He looks good, straight from the cover of a glossy magazine. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“Stay. Just this once, please.”

Alex can never deny Henry anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 💙
> 
> There might be a few more additions to this Sugar Daddy AU because I think that it has great potential, so keep your eyes peeled 👀


End file.
